Baby Shadow and the Bounty Hunter
by Pantheros the panther
Summary: Shadow has been turned into a baby by Eggman's new servant from the wastelands of Mobius , where bikers rule. Will Sonic and his friends find a cure for Shadow? Can Rouge take care of an unruly Shadow? Will Eggman's new servant get Shadow? Find out! Contains my OC Panther.
1. Chapter 1

" Where must we go , we who wander this wasteland , in search of our better selves"

\- First History Man

Disclaimer : I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog characters , they are property of Sega. The quote is owned by George Miller. Some parts of this fan fiction are inspired by the Mad Max movie series. My oc is owned by me.

" Where can I find the Panther?" The stranger asked.

" Crash" the bar keeper , whom the question was directed towards , dropped the glass he was cleaning. This drew the attention of all in the pub.

" Everything's fine , nothing to see here!" The bar keeper said. Everyone turned around , grumbling about their drinking being disturbed.

" Look buddy , that name is sensitive around here!" The bar keeper told the stranger.

" First of all , I am not your buddy , and second , I am the esteemed Dr. Eggman!" The stranger , now revealed as the evil Dr. Eggman retorted.

" I really don't care who you are , you can't run around saying that name , the bikers get riled up!" The bar keeper retorted back.

An explanation of where they were would help. They were in a part of Mobius where civilization had utterly collapsed. The entire wasteland was now ruled by numerous biker gangs , all savage. The bar they were in was in one of the only towns , if you can even call it that , as it was only a few buildings haphazardly built. But out here , two buildings could count as a town.

Dr. Eggman would never usually come out here , as the bikers savagery counterbalanced his intelligence. But he had a plan that required certain skills , and a robot just wouldn't do this time.

" Besides , I don't know where he is." The bar keeper settled down.

" Well , maybe you can come up with a guess with a little enticement." Eggman said , as he slid a piece of gold to the bar keeper.

The bar keeper snatched up the gold , inspecting it to make sure it was real. It was.

" You know , I heard that he might live a bit out of town , that way , towards Rock Canyon." The bar keeper said , containing his excitement about the gold.

" Thank you." Said Eggman , and walked out to his Eggmobile.

Meanwhile , near Rock Canyon

A small mesa in the desert catches the doctor's eye as he nears Rock Canyon. From his perspective , it seemed to be a regular mesa , but the bushes on the other side seemed to be a perfect place to hide. Eggman rode to the other side of the mesa , and snickered as his suspicions were proven correct. There was a small cave in the mesa , and in the bushes many different car parts , gas tanks , and a car that had no shell was visible from this angle. He lowered the Eggmobile down , expecting a rough welcome , based on this individual's reputation.

Once again , his suspicions were correct , because as soon as he touched down , the cold barrel of a blaster was placed against the back of his head.

" I'm not one to be trifled with." A deep yet young voice said. Sounded as though the owner was going through puberty.

" I am not here to trifle with you , rather to offer a job." Eggman said , staying calm.

" What kind of job?" The voice inquired.

" The high paying kind." Eggman responded , knowing an answer like this would get results.

" Alright , turn around , give me the details , and I'll think about it." The voice said , obviously interested.

" Thank you." Eggman said , turning around , revealing who he had been talking to.

The person was about 5 feet , 4 inches , probably a teenager , about 12. He wore a suit , appearing to be an all black metal. The suit had two yellow parallelogram shaped spots were the eyes would be , obviously visors. There was a small , yellow circle in each one probably showing pupil movement. His ears were also out , revealing them to be cat- like , and covered in black fur , quite similar in color to the tail , also cat-like. It stood bi – pedal , and held a laser blaster in one hand. Both hands had long claws at the end , looking like metal. He also had claws sticking out of his feet.

" Like the suit?" The person , probably Panther , the one he was looking for asked.

" It is an interesting piece of technology." Eggman said , sincerely.

" Job explaining time." Panther reminded.

" Right , I need you to help get rid of my enemy's rival." Eggman simply stated.

" What happened to the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Panther questioned , and the suits face looked as though it was raising its eyebrow. Obviously the suit simulated the users facial movement.

" He has ruined my plans as well, and to make it worse , he is my grandfathers creation , so he should be working for me!" Eggman answered.

" Okay , but I have a few rules. First , I don't harm innocents , only villains. Second , I always reveal myself , then fight the target , not a sneaky kill." Panther stated.

" Oh , but he is a villain. He has destroyed public property and hurt many people," Eggman lied , " Plus , you don't have to kill him at first , just inject him with a serum."

" Okay first , what does the serum do , and second , why me?" Panther questioned.

" For the serum's effects , let's just say we'll have a baby Shadow , and I need you because you are the only one stealthy enough and fast enough to get him , as my robots couldn't do it."

" I'm supposing this Shadow guy is the bad guy?" Panther once again questioned.

" Yes , he is!" Eggman said.

" Alright , I'll take the job , let me get ready." Panther said , and he began grabbing random objects and loading them onto the shelless car.

" Alright ," Panther said , revving the car , " lead the way!"

Eggman hopped into his Eggmobile , activated full speed , even though it made him queasy , because he knew that Panther had a reputation for going fast , and took off , Panther following behind.

Author note : Hope you liked Panther , and the setting. Let me now if you think I did a good chapter. Constructive criticism allowed!


	2. The mysterious trench coat guy

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters , they are property of Sega .

" So all I have to do is shove him ?" Panther was currently walking through Westopolis in a trench coat and a hat which hid his face.

" Yes , as long as the micro – needle on your palm makes contact with him , the mission will be complete." Eggman replied through the small communicator in Panthers' ear.

"You couldn't have one of your robots do it ?" Panther questioned , obviously annoyed.

" I could've , but this gives you a chance to assess your target for later." Eggman responded.

" Why not just kill him now ?" Panther questioned.

" Because the plan is to turn him into a baby , then let his friends care for him. They'll be so preoccupied protecting him when you attack , it will be easy to kill them all !" Eggman finished with excitement.

" That's a plan with a lot of variables." Panther replied.

" Do you want to get paid!" Eggman angrily said. He should have sent the robot , at least they didn't they were a bit clumsy.

" Panther out." Panther shut the communicator off.

Meanwhile

A dark figure sat atop a building of Westopolis. He mainly black fur color , with red highlights on his spiky quills. He also had blood red eyes , and white chest fur. He wore shoes , with a very futuristic look , and rings on his arms and legs. Anyone who wasn't living. Under a rock knew this was the famous Shadow the Hedgehog , who had helped save the world from FinalHazard.

Shadow was grim as usual , looking out over Westopolis. There was no Eggman to defeat , or Faker to race. Shadow decided to take a walk.

" Why am I around these morons?" Shadow thought , watching as Mobians went around with children , children who were throwing temper tantrums , running off , etc. , etc. Shadow knew children were necessary for the development into adults , but why did they have to be so loud?

Shadow was suddenly shoved from out of nowhere , and almost fell , if it wasn't for his quick reflexes. His arm also felt like it was stung , but he was more occupied on finding out who pushed him.

He saw somebody going through the crowd in a trench coat and hat.

" To obvious." Was his first thought , and Shadow started running , albeit not fast because of the crowds , and took off after the person.

Panther

" Uh oh." Panther said to no one. Eggman hadn't told him the target would follow after the shove.

Panther started trying to blend in with the crowd , but the target was still tailing him. He spotted an alley , and calmly walked into it , only to break into a flat out run. He spotted a fire escape up ahead and , in a moment of extreme agility , grabbed the bottom rung swung up , and landed on the ladder connected to the roof of the building. He climbed up the ladder , and ran off , hoping to lose the target who had become the hunter.

Shadow

Shadow saw the mysterious individual duck into an alley. He followed , but found nothing in the alley but some trash cans and broken bottles.

" Better get home." Shadow thought , still wondering about the individual.

1 hour later

Shadow arrived home after doing a little more investigating , and was feeling drowsy. Actually , more than drowsy , he was exhausted.

" What's wrong with me ?" He thought before he passed out on the floor.

Authors' Note : So , hope you liked the chapter , and tell all your fanfic friends about it. Oh , and sorry about not updating , I've been kind of busy . So , will Eggman succeed in his plan , and who will take care of Shadow ?


	3. Rouge meets little Shadow !

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog characters , they are property of Sega.**

" Why didn't he show up for the picnic ?" Rouge asked out loud , walking down the street , " I know it isn't really his thing , but he said he would show up!"

Shadow , Omega , and Rouge were supposed to have a picnic in the park today , as a get together between friends. Although having a robot as a friend is weird , but at least he came. Rouge was going to his apartment right now to see what Shadow was doing.

There , Westopolis Heights. She walked in , politely saying hello to the doorman. As soon as she got to the elevator , she kicked his floor button with her heel , breaking it. It helped her rage a little bit.

" Ding." The elevator said as it reached Shadows' floor.

Rouge marched down the hallway , right to Shadows' apartment , grabbing the key hidden on the doorframe , a very cliched trick. She unlocked the door , and pushed it open , suppressing her anger for Shadow and Shadow only.

She was puzzled as soon as she stepped in. The apartment was silent. Wait , no it wasn't , soft breathing could be heard from the living room. She tiptoed to the living room , and peered around the wall , amazed at what she saw.

On the couch was a small , black – furred hedgehog. He looked exactly like Shadow , except toddler-sized. It couldn't be Shadow , but no one else looked like that. How was Shadow a toddler ?

" Wait a minute , Eggman!" She thought , furious at the mad doctor.

She couldn't leave toddler Shadow there , so she picked him up gently. With him in her arms , she looked up his apartment and headed to her own.

Meanwhile

" You didn't tell me the target would tail me Eggman !" Panther yelled.

" I didn't know he would !" Eggman retorted , lying through his teeth.

" One more lie Eggman , and I'm out , because I'm not even sure the target was evil like you said !" Panther said , still angry.

" You were right earlier , I should use robots for this mission ," Eggman began , " Gaurds! Sedate him and take him to that bats' house!"

" You tricked me , you liar ," Panther said , fighting as he was being grabbed by the robots , " This isn't over Eggman , I'm telling them your plan!"

" Of course you are ," Eggman said , " go ahead , it's more enjoyable when they think they're prepared."

The gaurds sedated Panther , marching of to fly him to Rouges' house.

" Computer , start building a robot based on the Alpa blueprint file." Eggman commanded.

" Yes , Doctor Eggman" The computer replied

Meanwhile

As Rouge approached her apartment , she noticed two eggbots flying away. She immediately flew after them , careful of Shadow in her arms , but found they flew much to fast for her. She flew the rest of the way to her apartment.

" Better be ready for any of Eggmans' surprises." Rouge thought.

What was at the door did surprise her. It was a Mobian boy , probably preteen , lying unconscious next to her door. He was oddly in black armor. She walked up to the boy , shaking him a little.

" Eggman !" The boy said , waking up with a jolt.

" Who are you ?" Rouge asked gently.

He looked at her , then at toddler Shadow , and an odd look , like that of an accused person , spread across the faceplate of the armor.

" Before , I say anything else , I should probably say Eggman tricked me !" He said quickly , almost scared.

" What did you do ?" Rouge questioned.

" Can we talk inside ?" The boy questioned.

" Sure." Rouge helped the boy up , and opened her apartment door.

They both entered , and the boy asked if he could take his armor off , as he only wore it in dangerous places. Rouge said it was okay. He took it off , revealing a cat- like Mobian with black fur , with green eyes. He wore a blue shirt , and gray wind pants.

" So I ask again , what did you do ?" Rouge asked.

" Well , uh , you see , Eggman had me inject Shadow with the chemical that turned him into a baby ," The boy then added quickly , " but he tricked me , convincing me Shadow was evil !"

Rouge sighed. She couldn't blame the boy , Eggman was a very good liar. But she had to know one thing.

" Why though ?" Rouge questioned , wondering if the boy knew anything about Eggmans' plan.

" He thought you guys would be weaker if one person was a kid. You would be so preoccupied protecting him if Eggman attacked , it would be easy to kill you guys." The boy explained.

Rouge narrowed her eyes , " And how do I know you aren't still working for Eggman ?"

" His robots sedated me , then flew me here , you usually wouldn't work for a guy after he did something like that !" The boy retorted.

Rouge had to believe him. Nobody could fake hatred for Eggman that well.

" Do you have anyplace to stay ?" Rouge asked , knowing it was the right thing to say.

" Kind of , you see Eggman saw me in the Wastelands of Mobius , but I don't actually live there , I have little burrows in a lot of places." The boy explained.

" What about your parents ?" Rouge asked , starting to feel sorry for him.

" I used to travel in a jungle tribe with my parents , but we got separated when a rival tribe attacked. I never saw them or any other tribe members again ." The boy said , with his ears now down in a sad way.

" You are not going to live in some burrow. Your staying here with me." Rouge said , hoping to make the boy happy.

" Really !" The boy asked , ears suddenly perking up.

" Of course , but , what's your name ?" Rouge asked the boy.

" Panther." Panther replied.

And then , Shadow woke up.

 **Authors' note : I want to say , we will see toddler Shadow action in the next chapter. Also this story will mainly focus on toddler Shadow after this ( Yes , Mobini , there will be) Also , to my other commenters , I will include your oc if you send me the bio.**


End file.
